The present invention relates to closures and, in particular, it concerns a closure in which a hinged panel is secured against forces.
Hinged panels are widely used as closures for doors, windows and other openings. The term “panel” is used herein generically for any and all such closures. The panel generally closes against a frame. The portion of the frame lying on the side supporting the hinge is referred to as the “hinge jamb”. The portion of the frame lying on the side opposite to the hinge jamb is referred to as the “strike jamb”.
There is a need for an arrangement for securing a panel closure in a manner effective to withstand forces applied on the panel.